Son of the Abyss
by OfTheHuntandMoon
Summary: Years before the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve discovered Narnia, Jadis had a child. The boy born of fire and ice, the boy carved into a lethal weapon, the boy meant to deceive. Leon. Sent on an epic quest to manipulate the children of Adam and Eve, he deals with more than what he trained for. Cover by YooHyeSu. Love triangle (Lucy/OC/Susan). Please read and review!
1. The Beginning

Son of the Abyss

**Summary: Years before the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve discovered Narnia, Jadis had a child. The boy born of fire and ice, the boy carved into a lethal weapon, the boy meant to deceive. Leon. Sent on an epic quest to manipulate the children of Adam and Eve, he deals with more than what he trained for. **

**Ages:**

**Peter: 16**

**Leon: 14**

**Susan: 14 (just turned 14)**

**Edmund: 13 (almost 14)**

**Lucy: 13**

**Wow! I know this is a cliche to say this but: This is my first story on fanfiction! Leon was a very fun character to write about and if you hate him right now it's okay! He will develop as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Lewis owns the rest!**

* * *

Leon POV

"That's alright, some little kids just don't know when to stop pretending."

He analyzed each and every one of them, taking in their features and expressions. He could no longer hear what they were saying. After a few minutes he stopped. Done.

He knew exactly what to do.

"But that's a girls coat!"

"I know."

The trained warrior watched from beyond the trees. The four children merrily strolled towards the ignorant faun's home. Idiots. He smirked. Exactly how mother had described them. They were but deer in the headlights. Why had mother given him this as his first task? She could've easily dealt with them. Right? She was, after all, the Queen of Narnia. Keeper of the ice. The one who put this land into an eternal winter wonderland. He was never close to her, but he admired her. How she never seemed to cower, how she never doubted herself, many wonderful qualities…

In fact, Leon aspired to be like her. A ruler to fear, to respect. Now all he had to do secure his place in the throne was to manipulate four retarded children? Please! He spent twelve years training! He expected his first task would be to kill some giants or find a unicorn and kill it. But no.

He remembered the first day his mother had paid any mind to him. He was outside the castle crawling when he became cold. He cried and cried, but Jadis just ignored him. Finally, when she had about enough of his screeches and was going to murder the little demon, he became engulfed in flames. The crying ceased. It was silent. That was the moment he first saw her smile. It wasn't motherly, nor was it adoring. It was sinister. It was the smile of a murderer who had just found a new victim. He was her victim.

But his ice didn't come until he turned nine, when he first felt hatred. A little faun had taken his favorite toy, unaware of whose it was. He remembered the piercing cold malice flowing through his veins. He had enough of the idiot. He was going to burn him but something else came out: ice. Ice for hatred, ice for anger. He looked at his first statue: just a little boy smiling unaware of his fate. He crushed his fingers and took his beloved pretend sword. Jadis had been watching the whole time. She walked to him.

"Leon, you aren't done yet. Finish him," she smiled mercilessly and returned to her sled. She didn't look back for she knew what would happen, and so did Leon. He clenched his hands and melted the statue. The little boy was gone, replaced by a puddle. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen an adult faun sobbing. He realized what he had done. He had taken the life of a child, he had murdered her child. He turned to her and he raised his hand as to apologize, but she screamed. She ran. He was a monster. They knew he was a monster, and he was ashamed. The crowd stared and slowly dispersed leaving him alone in the center of the small snowy town. What had he done?

Leon swiftly moved from tree to tree, almost flying. The slow children finally reached the faun's home. He heard a gasp. Through the window he saw the children argue. The older girl whose name he learned was Susan seemed to have the most sense. She proposed that they left for they might get in trouble, but the younger girl wanted to help the poor creature. He was surprised that only with a few hours of knowing the faun did she wish to save him with such desperation. Finally they stepped outside.

Then Leon spotted the damn beaver. The animal called to the children. Drat! His plan ruined…His heart stopped for a split second when the beaver sniffed the air and looked toward his tree. No, no, no!

"Who's there?" The beaver scurried slowly towards him. " Come out, don't be a coward!" No, please, no. "Ah, I see you!" Damn.

"Show yourself," Peter yelled.

"Hello? We don't bite." Susan curiously stared at the tree wondering who was hiding there.

"You don't but I sure will if the coward doesn't step forward." The stupid beaver dared to threaten him? So be it!

"He-hello? Where am I?" Leon left the tree and began his act.

* * *

Susan POV}

A tall boy between her and Peter's age walked forward. He was about 5" 9' and no doubt he would continue to grow. His hair was a platinum blonde almost as white as the snow, his skin pale. What captured her though were his piercing, pale blue eyes. He reminded Susan of the old tale of Jack Frost. He had met her eyes and looked away to study her siblings. Had he seen her staring?

"What's another human doing here?" Mr. Beaver asked, gaping at the boy. What's that supposed to mean? Why is he surprised the boy is here but not surprised we four are? So many questions that of which she might never get the answer.

"I don't know how I got here. I was reading my schoolbooks when suddenly a flashing white light developed in front of me. I touched it and here I am. The only thing I saw was snow, a light pole, and trees. So can I ask you again: Where am I?" The boy sure did look scared. He was reading schoolbooks? Was he studious? Maybe they could talk and get to know each other and- woah woah woah Susan. Calm down. She was never really social and never had many friends due to her studious and self. She always wanted friends. For all you know she could be an enemy, she told herself. Looks can be deceiving. Mr. Beaver told them to start walking. They would head to his home. Susan couldn't help but to steal a couple of glances now and then, not that he noticed.

* * *

Lucy POV}

The guy walked at a steady pace. She sometimes couldn't help but to stare. But something told her he couldn't be trusted, was he bad? Was he really from where they came from? She began to notice he didn't have the looks of the average person. Should she question him? What if he thinks I'm rude?

"Hey. We never asked what your name was. So what's your name?" Lucy asked the older boy.

"Umm, my name is… Leon." He looked like he regretted saying his name. Why?

"I'm Lucy, that's Susan, that's Peter, and that over there is Edmund." Lucy smiled.

"What part of England are you from? We are from Finchley." Lucy hoped she wasn't a bother. Susan now caught up to them.

"Yes, where are you from?" She said with sudden interest. Lucy inwardly laughed. Susan was always the curious one.

"Um, well my family moves around a lot so we don't really have a place we can call home." He thoughtfully replied.

"Is it because of the war?" Peter interrogated.

"Er, sure- I mean yeah." Leon seemed confused. She noticed the beaver was looking at them strangely.

"What war? We haven't even begun fighting?" Mr. Beaver seemed baffled.

"Well at home we have a…" Peter was no longer part of their conversation, he was explaining the war at home.

* * *

Leon POV

I have them wrapped around my finger. All I need to do is find an opening. The damn interrogation continued. He pretended not to notice the continuous glances from both girls. He answered as honestly as he could but made sure to not give away his identity. He tackled question after question.

"What's your favorite color?" Lucy asked.

"Blue."

"When's your birthday?" Lucy nodded with each question he answered.

"December 31."

"That's not until a couple months." Susan calculated.

"Yup." It was pretty entertaining he had to say. Lucy and Susan seemed to care so much he thought maybe it was them who had him fooled, not the other way around.

"Food?" Lucy's stomach growled.

"I like anything sweet and some spicy stuff, I guess."

"Oh, just like Susan." He looked at Susan and she smiled at him. It wasn't like his mothers smile. It was genuine. And it was directed to him. He turned away hoping Lucy would break the awkward moment with more questions.

"What about girls?" Lucy raised her brow when she asked.

"I- I never well I mean, I guess. Nope?" The assassin was now blushing ferociously. He didn't know why. His mother never really told him anything about girls and he didn't pay any mind to them. Not that there were any. He looked away trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Haha, sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Lucy laughed.

"It's okay." There were still remnants of his blush, but he looked at them.

The rest of the walk there was an awkward silence. That silence made Leon look around and see the beauty of his soon-to-be kingdom. The snow sparkled and the trees danced with the smallest breeze, showing how delicate and fragile they were. Everything was a pure white. He looked above and saw a canvas of serene blue with clouds carefully painted upon it. The way it has always been. The way it should always be forever.

"There's home sweet home." Beaver stared ahead adoringly.

"Beaver? If I find out you've been with that Badger again I'll- Oh, they're not badgers. I never thought I'd see the day…" She was a little shorter than the beaver. " But, there's a fifth one?

"Yeah, we found him on our way here," he yawned.

"Oh, do come in!"

The five kids step into the dam. As they stepped, he saw Edmund staring off to the distance. Leon followed his eyes and realized he was looking at the castle. Leon examined Edmund as his eyes longed for the riches his mother had surely promised. Edmund would be easy kill.

It was warm and small. Leon found it comfortable. It was new to him being in such a compacted room. He was used to the light blue walls, high powerful ceilings, columns, and countless rooms of his castle.. The Pevencies on the other hand looked quite used to it. He wondered how life back at "Finchley" was. Was it a kingdom? Maybe a dictatorship, but he doubted that. The humans weren't smart and strong enough to lead a dictatorship. He has read in books about countries with "states", he never understood why they separated a country and thought it was stupid. From what he saw the children were most likely from the lower middle class. Their skirts and pants were dull and their tops showed no sign of authority. They were plain, but happy. Did they have a mother and a father? He thought a while and realized that they said something about their father in a war and their mother sending them somewhere while he was spying on them.

He never met his father, nor did he want to meet him. He remembered the day that he asked about his father. He was looking through the castle gates and saw a noble heading towards the castle with his son. They were laughing and playing; he wanted that. That night while Jadis was doing the paper work, he asked. Never in his life had he seen his mother so angry. She yelled at him and told him to never, ever mention him again. In her eyes he saw hate, remorse, anger, and… fear? Who was his father? No, what was his father? The only thing that he knew was that his father was fire. He had inherited his fire from his father, and that was it. He knew no more.

"Tea anyone?" The beaver looked at them with expectant eyes.

"Yes, thank you," leave it to Susan to be polite. Mrs. Beaver scurried away to the sorry excuse of a kitchen she had. She came back as quickly as she had gone with a tray.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked while sipping his tea.

"Well, there's hope! Aslan is on his way!" At this Leon nearly choked on the sweet liquid. What? Aslan was coming back? Impossible! Why hadn't his mother told him any of this. Maybe she didn't know… Oh please, if the stupid animal knew of course she knew. Now the question was: Why did she keep such information from him, her trusted warrior, her one and only son?

They sipped tea as the beaver explained the prophecy, Aslan, and all the other things Leon had known since his childhood. He caught Lucy's eyes staring, but pretended not to notice. Did he have something in his face? He looked over to Peter to see him intently listen to the beaver. Then at Susan, who delicately sipped her tea. He admired the way the tips of her fingers slowly brought the liquid up to her nice… never mind her lips! Leon! Focus! He shifted his eyes to… Edmund? Where was he?

"Um, guys? Edmund isn't here…" Leon feigned worry.

"What?" Peter swiftly stood only to hit his head on the roof. Leon almost burst out laughing.

"He isn't-" he began to repeat.

"I know that!" Peter shouted. "We have to look for him!"

Leon got up and watched as the three kids ran out. The beaver looked at Leon intently.

"Don't think I don't know who you are." Leon froze. "I'll keep your little secret- for now" Mrs. Beaver dropped her tray.

"It can't be!" She covered her mouth with both hands. Leon smirked.

" You are afraid."

"Maybe so, but you have seen yourself the children of Adam and Eve." Mr. Beaver took a couple steps forward, showing no fear. At this the beaver stepped outside and ran to get Edmund. Leon watched and looked at Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh, you- you, stay away!" She edged to the side.

"I won't hurt you." Leon gave a sad smile and stepped outside. He savored the freezing wind and the warm feeling of his heart igniting, for it was the only thing he truly knew and loved.

* * *

**Phew! Please tell me if you enjoyed this! I'll take tips as I am new to this! Let me know if you want me to continue. PM me anytime and check my profile to see my future projects. Also if you have suggestions don't hesitate to tell me! Chapters will hopefully get longer.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Dragging the Queen

**Son of the Abyss**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary:****Years before the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve discovered Narnia, Jadis had a child. The boy born of fire and ice, the boy carved into a lethal weapon, the boy meant to deceive. Leon. Sent on an epic quest to manipulate the children of Adam and Eve, he deals with more than what he trained for.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello there. ****If you have an account I'll PM you to answer the questions from the reviews to not ruin the plot and because I'd like to get advice sometimes. I'll answer questions on the A/N only when the person who reviews is a guest.**

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews: OJSZ, Rae An, and Guest.**

**Thanks for following and favoriting: OJSZ and Majorfangirl101. You made me so happy!**

**Guest: Thanks for the pointer, I didn't realize I spelled faun wrong. If you notice anything else, please tell me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Narnia doesn't belong to me. Derp.**

* * *

Leon POV

The snowy landscape seemed to go on forever. He had never seen anything like this before. At a young age he had been taught all things come to an end. His own mother had told him this. He remembers feeling the sadness as she explained death. The end of all beings, the end of the deception we all call "life."

" Jadis, what will happen to the faun that I killed? Why did I have to do it," Leon looked at the ground in fear of being yelled at for questioning his mother. He took fast steps, trying to catch up to her. He looked up to find his mother sadly smiling at him.

" He will no longer be here. He'll be in a better place." She looked up at the sky as if she were addressing someone.

" But, why does he have to go?" He asked, wondering why the faun had to leave so soon.

" Leon, all things come to an end. All that is and will be shall meet its end, just as it met its beginning." Jadis glared at a group of dwarves who weren't focusing on their duties. They immediately ceased their horseplay.

" Will you leave me? What about your country?" Jadis stopped walking.

" Eventually I will, but that's why you are here: to take over." She crouched down to Leon's height.

" But, I don't want you to leave…" Leon whispered. Jadis looked surprised.

" My end will come soon, I feel it. My heartbeat is beginning to get slower and slower." Leon looked down. She would be gone soon. He would be all alone, " Leon?"

" Yes, Jadis," he responded.

" Promise me one thing?" Jadis stood up.

" Okay, what is it?" Leon began to follow his mother again.

" Give them hell." She smiled maliciously and Leon stopped. She turned and went back to the castle.

Leon continued to walk at a steady pace through the vast field of snow. Would this be his when he got the throne? He imagined what he could do if it were to be his. Or maybe, just maybe, he would keep it as it was. It was pure and he liked it.

" Peter, I'm tired. Can you carry me?" Lucy pleaded with Bambi eyes.

" Oh, okay…" Peter sounded kind of irritated, but he didn't show it too much. Leon watched as Lucy jumped on Peter's back. He had never done that before… He had to admit he was jealous. They had a childhood. They didn't spend irreplaceable hours training. They played, they laughed, they _lived_. All while he would defeat guard after guard. While they would play ball, he would murder. While they went to school, he would practice everything to near perfection. While they slept, he would go over war tactics of the past. That was no childhood. That was no way to _live_.

Jealousy began to hit him as if a million blades were piercing through him. _They _got something he never had! _They_ did things he never did! _They _had it easy. _They _weren't aware that others suffered. Leon clenched his fists into tight balls. He was angered; no enraged. He began to breath irregularly.

" Alright, we are getting closer; we just need to pass the frozen river." Leon was still fuming but, no one noticed.

" River?" Susan's calm voice soothed him a little. But not enough.

" It's been frozen for over one hundred years," the male beaver tried to reassure her.

" It seems so far…" Peter seemed lost in thought.

" It's the world, dear. What, did you expect it to be smaller," Mrs. Beaver chuckled. Leon began to calm down. His hands were twitching. He needed to do something; anything. His instinct kicked in. He would kill. He had to kill. He looked around: Peter. He would be his victim. He began to catch up to him. He stalked and as he stepped behind him, the Beaver yelled.

" It's her!" This brought Leon back. The jingling of bells got closer. " Quick! Down here!" Mr. Beaver led them to a small shelter. Leon didn't want to hide; he wanted to see his mother. He resisted the urge to go and greet her. Seconds passed but nothing.

" Maybe she's gone?" Lucy suggested.

" I'll have a look," the Beaver pushed Peter back down.

" You're no good to Narnia dead," the Beaver said, trying to lighten the mood.

" Neither are you," his wife murmured.

" Thanks dear," he crouched to his wife and briefly hugged her. Leon hears two voices. Mr. Beaver looks down to them, hanging upside down.

" I hope you've been good, because there's someone here to see you!" the beaver yells. Who could it be? Certainly not his mother; the beaver would be dead. Leon steps out. Oh.

" Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy exclaims with such excitement it would put a child in a ball pit to shame.

" It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you," Father Christmas praises Lucy. Leon feels as if he should glare; he never got any presents, but of course, it would make them suspicious.

" I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan quietly stated.

" The witch's power is crumbling! Of course I can give to the children now. For the last hundred years I've secretly given kids presents all except for-" Leon steps up and interrupts him.

" What've you got there?" Leon folds his arms and lifts his head. Father Christmas's eyes widen.

" You!" He exclaims. Lucy looks at them confused. Leon tries to look as confused as Lucy. Father Christmas shakes his head and goes back t his sleigh. He hauls out a huge bag.

" Presents!" Lucy squeals. She runs to him. Wow, _**now**_ she's not tired. Leon admits to himself that the small gesture might've been… cute. Leon looks away from Lucy.

Father Christmas hands her a small cordial of liquid.

" The juice of the fire flower. If you or one of your friends gets wounded, just one drop could cure them. One. That's all you need," he explains to Lucy. " I don't expect you to use this…" Father Christmas takes out a small beautiful dagger. Such a weapon! Not even he had seen anything like it. It was sharp and deadly.

" I think I'll be brave enough," Lucy reassures him.

" I'm sure you will. Battles are ugly affairs. Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow for it does not easily miss," he hands her the bow.

" I thought you said battles were ugly affairs," Susan frowned. She obviously didn't want anything to do with the war. He took another thing from the bag, it was a horn.

" Here, when you put this to your lips and blow, wherever you are, help will come." Susan slightly smiled.

" And Peter, these are tools, not toys. The time to use them will be soon at hand." Peter gasped as the tall man handed him a sword and a shield. He thanked Father Christmas.

" Leon? I need to speak with you. Alone." The man turned around and began to walk. Leon ran to catch up to him. He still carried the bag.

" Why didn't you say anything?" Leon asked when they were out of hearing range.

" Because knowing you they would be dead if you wanted them to be." Leon looked to see Lucy staring. She waved and quickly turned around. He saw Susan examining her fine bow. Peter was slashing the air with his sword. He turned to the legend.

" You don't know me," Leon snarled.

" I know everyone, how do you think I know what to give to children?" He replied. Leon looked down, then why did he never get presents?

" I know what you are thinking, but imagine what your mother would have done to me if she caught me giving you presents. Especially with what I have for you." He reached into the bag. " I never thought it would be this soon to give this to you." Leon looked at him expectantly.

" This, is called Caledfwlch or Excalibur." Father Christmas said proudly. As he gave it to him he stepped to the side of Leon, ensuring that the children wouldn't see the sword. Leon got a hold of the sword. The instant he touched it the sword lit on fire, Leon dropped it in surprise. He picked it up, but this time it was cold, ice cold. Then it became a normal sword. It was beautiful, it was made or silver coated with thin diamond, so thin you wouldn't tell it was there. In the center, near the hilt was a diamond half blue and half red. In the middle of the diamond the colors collided like gazing at an ocean during sunset.

" It doesn't accept you now, but if you make the right choices, it will." That explained the burn and the feezing. Leon was hurt by his own power. It was the first time he felt this kind of pain. Leon switched the hand he was holding the sword with. He looked at his palm. It was burned and around it there was slight frost. He summoned his fire and tried to heal himself. It didn't work. Was this what they felt when they were killed by him? He remembered the faun. His eyes got watery.

" Leon?" He had forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat.

" Yeah, I, thanks," Leon looked down to his sword.

" That scar will stay on your palm until Excalibur accepts you as its companion, not its master, but as a friend. You are now linked to it, and no matter how hard you try to get rid of it you will always find each other. It'll follow you wherever you go, no matter what path you choose, it will always be there," he said seriously. Why would he try to get rid of this?

" Path?" Leon raised his brow. He had… a choice?

" Hehe, like I said, they would be dead, but why aren't they?" The man's belly went up and down as the chuckled.

" Why? I don't really know," Leon quietly said. He did know somewhere in his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp why he felt like he wanted to let them live.

" You have a choice, Leon. Them or _**her**_," he said in disgust. Leon glared at him. " You have already chosen haven't you? Or not?" Leon met Father Christmas's eyes. He had, and he wouldn't back out. For now.

" Let's go back," he said as he quickly walked over to the rest. He didn't want Father Christmas to figure out his choice. Lucy looked at him and raised her eye brows. _" What was that all about."_ She seemed to ask. Leon ignored the question.

" Bare them well! Merry Christmas!" He yelled as the turned his sleigh.

" Merry Christmas!" Lucy, Peter, Mr. Beaver, and Mrs. Beaver yelled. Susan just looked at the distance and waved.

" Did you hear what he said?" Peter asked. " Winter is ending. No more ice!" Leon looked at his sword. Peter turned to him.

" What is that?" He asked.

" Excalibur," Leon whispered. At the sound of it's name the sword faintly shone. He felt the pain in his palm feel a little better. He checked the burn, but it was still there. But it was slightly lighter.

" Like in the story of King Arthur?" Peter took his sword out. " We could practice together maybe." Leon felt the urge to laugh. He wouldn't stand a chance! His hand began to throb.

" Sure," Leon blurted. The pain subsided. What was that? Leon tried to look as if nothing happened, but he was sure he looked ridiculous.

Again, they began their journey. Leon thought about his "choice." He thought about his mother and decided his choice was right. He would fight for their kingdom. He would give them hell.

* * *

**Wazzam! Done! I should be studying...but your reviews... I couldn't ignore them... And Leon's choice is all part of the master plan! Muahahaahah! *cough* *clears throat***

**Well how did I do? Please leave a comment below! What parts did you like or didn't like? Please tell me! If you want me to read and review your story don't hesitate to ask! Just tell me what it's name is and what category it's for. The category doesn't even have to be for Narnia!**

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to Rae An. Your support has helped me a ton! Thank you ever so__ much!_**


	3. Excalibur

**Son of the Abyss**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary:****Years before the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve discovered Narnia, Jadis had a child. The boy born of fire and ice, the boy carved into a lethal weapon, the boy meant to deceive. Leon. Sent on an epic quest to manipulate the children of Adam and Eve, he deals with more than what he trained for.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello there. ****If you have an account I'll PM you to answer the questions from the reviews to not ruin the plot and because I'd like to get advice sometimes. I'll answer questions on the A/N only when the person who reviews is a guest.**

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews: OJSZ, Rae An, and Guest.**

**Thanks for following and favoriting: OJSZ and Majorfangirl101. You made me so happy!**

**Guest: Thanks for the pointer, I didn't realize I spelled faun wrong. If you notice anything else, please tell me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Narnia doesn't belong to me. Derp.**

* * *

Leon POV

The snowy landscape seemed to go on forever. He had never seen anything like this before. At a young age he had been taught all things come to an end. His own mother had told him this. He remembers feeling the sadness as she explained death. The end of all beings, the end of the deception we all call_ life_.

" Jadis, what will happen to the faun that I killed? Why did I have to do it," Leon looked at the ground in fear of being yelled at for questioning his mother. He took fast steps, trying to catch up to her. He looked up to find his mother sadly smiling at him.

" He will no longer be here. He'll be in a better place." She looked up at the sky as if she were addressing someone.

" But, why does he have to go?" He asked, wondering why the faun had to leave so soon.

" Leon, all things come to an end. All that is and will be shall meet its end; just as it met its beginning."Jadis glared at a group of dwarves who weren't focusing on their duties. They immediately ceased their horseplay.

" Will you leave me? What about your country?" Jadis stopped walking.

" Eventually I will, but that's why you are here; to take over." She crouched down to Leon's height.

" But, I don't want you to leave…" Leon whispered. Jadis looked surprised.

" My end will come soon, I feel it. My heartbeat is beginning to get slower and slower." Leon looked down. She would be gone soon. He would be all alone, " Leon?"

" Yes, Jadis," he responded.

" Promise me one thing?" Jadis stood up.

" Okay, what is it?" Leon began to follow his mother again.

" Give them hell." She smiled maliciously and Leon stopped. She turned and went back to the castle.

Leon continued to walk at a steady pace through the vast field of snow. Would this be his when he got the throne? He imagined what he could do if it were to be his. Or maybe, just maybe, he would keep it as it was. It was pure and he liked it.

" Peter, I'm tired. Can you carry me?" Lucy pleaded with puppy eyes.

" Oh, okay…" Peter sounded kind of irritated, but he didn't show it too much. Leon watched as Lucy jumped on Peter's back. He had never done that before…

He had to admit he was jealous. They had a childhood. They didn't spend irreplaceable hours training. They played, they laughed, they _lived_. All while he would defeat guard after guard. While they would play ball, he would murder. While they went to school, he would practice everything to near perfection. While they slept, he would go over war tactics of the past. That was no childhood. That was no way to _live_.

Jealousy began to hit him as if a million blades were piercing through him. _They _got something he never had! _They_ did things he never did! _They _had it easy. _They _weren't aware that others suffered. Leon clenched his fists into tight balls. He was angered; no enraged. He began to breath irregularly.

" Alright, we are getting closer; we just need to pass the frozen river." Leon was still fuming but, no one noticed.

" River?" Susan's calm voice soothed him a little. But not enough.

" It's been frozen for over one hundred years," the male beaver tried to reassure her.

" It seems so far…" Peter seemed lost in thought.

" It's the world, dear. What, did you expect it to be smaller," Mrs. Beaver chuckled. Leon began to calm down. His hands were twitching. He needed to do something; anything. His instinct kicked in. He would kill. He had to kill. He looked around: Peter. He would be his victim. He began to catch up to him. He stalked and as he stepped behind him, the Beaver yelled.

" It's her!" This brought Leon back. The jingling of bells got closer. " Quick! Down here!" Mr. Beaver led them to a small shelter. Leon didn't want to hide; he wanted to see his mother. He resisted the urge to go and greet her. Seconds passed but nothing.

" Maybe she's gone?" Lucy suggested.

" I'll have a look," the Beaver pushed Peter back down.

" You're no good to Narnia dead," the Beaver said, trying to lighten the mood.

" Neither are you," his wife murmured.

" Thanks dear," he crouched to his wife and briefly hugged her. Leon hears two voices. Mr. Beaver looks down to them, hanging upside down.

" I hope you've been good, because there's someone here to see you!" the beaver yelled. Who could it be? Certainly not his mother; the beaver would be dead. Leon stepped out. Oh.

" Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy exclaimed with such excitement it would put a child in a ball pit to shame.

" It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you," Father Christmas praised Lucy. Leon felt as if he should glare; he never got any presents, but of course, it would make them suspicious.

" I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan quietly stated.

" The witch's power is crumbling! Of course I can give to the children now. For the last hundred years I've secretly given kids presents all except for-" Leon stepped up and interrupted him.

" What've you got there?" Leon folded his arms and lifted his head. Father Christmas's eyes widened.

" You!" He exclaimed. Lucy glanced at them confused. Leon tried to look as confused as Lucy. Father Christmas shook his head and got back to his sleigh. He hauled out a huge bag.

" Presents!" Lucy squealed. She ran to him. Wow, _**now**_ she's not tired. Leon admitted to himself that the small gesture might've been… cute. Leon turned away from Lucy.

Father Christmas handed her a small cordial of liquid.

" The juice of the fire flower. If you or one of your friends gets wounded, just one drop could cure them. One. That's all you need," he explained to Lucy. " I don't expect you to use this…" Father Christmas took out a small beautiful dagger. Such a weapon! Not even he had seen anything like it. It was sharp and deadly.

" I think I'll be brave enough," Lucy reassured him.

" I'm sure you will. Battles are ugly affairs. Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow for it does not easily miss," he handed her the bow.

" I thought you said battles were ugly affairs," Susan frowned. She obviously didn't want anything to do with the war. He took another thing from the bag, it was a horn.

" Here, when you put this to your lips and blow, wherever you are, help will come." Susan slightly smiled.

" And Peter, these are tools, not toys. The time to use them will be soon at hand." Peter gasped as the tall man handed him a sword and a shield. He thanked Father Christmas.

" Leon? I need to speak with you. Alone." The man turned around and began to walk. Leon ran to catch up to him. He still carried the bag.

" Why didn't you say anything?" Leon asked when they were out of hearing range.

" Because knowing you they would be dead if you wanted them to be." Leon looked to see Lucy staring. She waved and quickly turned around. He saw Susan examining her fine bow. Peter was slashing the air with his sword. He turned to the legend.

" You don't know me," Leon snarled.

" I know everyone, how do you think I know what to give to children?" He replied. Leon looked down, then why did he never get presents?

" I know what you are thinking, but imagine what your mother would have done to me if she caught me giving you presents. Especially with what I have for you." He reached into the bag. " I never thought it would be this soon to give this to you." Leon looked at him expectantly.

" This, is called Caledfwlch or Excalibur." Father Christmas said proudly. As he gave it to him he stepped to the side of Leon, ensuring that the children wouldn't see the sword. Leon got a hold of the sword. The instant he touched it the sword lit on fire, Leon dropped it in surprise. He picked it up, but this time it was cold, ice cold. Then it became a normal sword. It was beautiful, it was made or silver coated with thin diamond, so thin you wouldn't tell it was there. In the center, near the hilt was a diamond half blue and half red. In the middle of the diamond the colors collided like gazing at an ocean during sunset.

" It doesn't accept you now, but if you make the right choices, it will." That explained the burn and the feezing. Leon was hurt by his own power. It was the first time he felt this kind of pain. Leon switched the hand he was holding the sword with. He looked at his palm. It was burned and around it there was slight frost. He summoned his fire and tried to heal himself. It didn't work. Was this what they felt when they were killed by him? He remembered the faun. His eyes got watery.

" Leon?" He had forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat.

" Yeah, I, thanks," Leon looked down to his sword.

" That scar will stay on your palm until Excalibur accepts you as its companion, not its master, but as a friend. You are now linked to it, and no matter how hard you try to get rid of it you will always find each other. It'll follow you wherever you go, no matter what path you choose, it will always be there," he said seriously. Why would he try to get rid of this?

" Path?" Leon raised his brow. He had… a choice?

" Hehe, like I said, they would be dead, but why aren't they?" The man's belly went up and down as the chuckled.

" Why? I don't really know," Leon quietly said. He did know somewhere in his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp why he felt like he wanted to let them live.

" You have a choice, Leon. Them or _**her**_," he said in disgust. Leon glared at him. " You have already chosen haven't you? Or not?" Leon met Father Christmas's eyes. He had, and he wouldn't back out. For now.

" Let's go back," he said as he quickly walked over to the rest. He didn't want Father Christmas to figure out his choice. Lucy looked at him and raised her eye brows. _" What was that all about."_ She seemed to ask. Leon ignored the question.

" Bear them well! Merry Christmas!" He yelled as the turned his sleigh.

" Merry Christmas!" Lucy, Peter, Mr. Beaver, and Mrs. Beaver yelled. Susan just looked at the distance and waved.

" Did you hear what he said?" Peter asked. " Winter is ending. No more ice!" Leon looked at his sword. Peter turned to him.

" What is that?" He asked.

" Excalibur," Leon whispered. At the sound of it's name the sword faintly shone. He felt the pain in his palm feel a little better. He checked the burn, but it was still there. But it was slightly lighter.

" Like in the story of King Arthur?" Peter took his sword out. " We could practice together maybe." Leon felt the urge to laugh. He wouldn't stand a chance! His hand began to throb.

" Sure," Leon blurted. The pain subsided. What was that? Leon tried to look as if nothing happened, but he was sure he looked ridiculous.

Again, they began their journey. Leon thought about his "choice." He thought about his mother and decided his choice was right. He would fight for their kingdom. He would give them hell.

* * *

**Wazzam! Done! I should be studying...but your reviews... I couldn't ignore them... And Leon's choice is all part of the master plan! Muahahaahah! *cough* *clears throat***

**Well how did I do? Please leave a comment below! What parts did you like or didn't like? Please tell me! If you want me to read and review your story don't hesitate to ask! Just tell me what it's name is and what category it's for. The category doesn't even have to be for Narnia!**

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to Rae An. Your support has helped me a ton! Thank you ever so__ much!_**


	4. Because of Leon

**Son of the Abyss Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read Son of the Abyss. It is an honor to write for you guys!**

**Thanks for the Reviews: Guest, OJSZ, DJ, and Rae An.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Narnia doesn't belong to me… Some day… Maybe…**

* * *

**Susan POV**

Susan was tired. Her legs felt like jelly. Her bow got heavier with every step she took in the deep snow. She felt like she couldn't go on. But she had to. For Edmund.

Why did he have to go? Was it them? Did he not know they loved him? She thought she never would say this, but she began to even miss his scowls and rude remarks. Perhaps he was under a spell. No, that wasn't possible; it wasn't logical. Neither was Narnia. What if Narnia wasn't even real? What if this was just a children's game? Was she dreaming? It sure felt like it.

But she also felt like she belonged. She felt important for once in her life. She felt needed. And she liked it.

She looked in the distance. She saw what seemed to be a river of some sort. Around her the snow began to look slushier. It was melting, ever so slowly. There was one word to describe this place. _Beautiful_. Mr. Beaver said that this place looked even better when there was no snow. She couldn't wait, but that would mean fighting. Did she want to fight? _No. _She just wanted her brother. Or did she want more? She wanted to be a Queen.

Susan shrugged those thoughts of being Queen. Was she that selfish? She had parents at home. Parents who loved her for who she was. Her father was fighting for them. If she were to fight there would be no point to take them to the professor's mansion for safety. But that was what her mind told her. Her heart said otherwise. It said to fight for what's good. To save the lives of many and be the Queen she was meant to be.

Susan looked at her companions. Peter was walking as fast as he could. Lucy was jumping around like a doe. She began to balance herself on a fallen log. Mr. Beaver whispered something to Mrs. Beaver's ear. She giggled. Susan did **_not _**want to know what he said. She looked at Leon. He was walking at a steady pace. His hands were in his pockets. His eyes were closed. He looked at peace. He seemed to blend in with everything. He was not out of place like they were. He seemed to have been here his whole life, but that was ridiculous. He came from Earth; like them. Susan scolded herself for over-analyzing everything. She was getting paranoid, accusing Leon of wrong-doing. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Right? They were finally at the river. It seemed… dangerous.

" Wait, maybe we should think about this," Susan said, trying to sound like a figure of authority. Maybe then someone would listen. Leon looked at her with wide eyes. Had she said something wrong? He turned towards the river. He shrugged at Susan. At least he listened. Leon poked at Peter. He finally noticed she said something.

" We don't have time," Peter began to edge towards the river slowly.

" I was just trying to be realistic," Susan whispered. Peter stopped. He was trying to figure out how to cross.

" No, you're trying to be smart… as usual!" Peter argued without even looking at her. Susan bit her lip. Leon looked at her apologetically. At least someone knew she was trying to help.

* * *

**Leon POV**

If Leon could've laughed at their stupid arguments he would've. After looking at Susan he turned to the river to hide his smirk. If they worked together they would become great rulers. His sword's stone briefly shone in response. But they wouldn't become rulers. He wouldn't allow it. His hand throbbed. What was it with this sword! One second it agreed, the next it made the burn hurt. Maybe this is why Father Christmas told him he wouldn't be able to get rid of it. Damn it! Maybe it wasn't a good choice to accept Excalibur. His hand throbbed. It was even worse.

" _You question ME!_" The voice was back! Question him?

" Wait, you are Excalibur?" Leon asked. His fists clenched as he waited for a response.

"_Took you long enough_," Excalibur scoffed. It had a sense of humor. Great.

" Why are you here?" Leon wondered.

" _To guide you. I asked you what you wanted. You responded. You said you would learn_," Leon's eyes widened. He would learn…

" What would a sword teach me?" He felt disappointed.

" _Not me, them. I will only guide you_," the sword corrected.

" And how do you plan to do that? You are but a sword," Leon countered.

" _Oh, but I am more than just a sword_," Excalibur proudly stated.

" What are you then?" Leon asked. Curiously had gotten him.

"_… Too many questions…_ , " Excalibur seemed to be getting quieter. But what would it be?

" What is it?" Leon interrogated. He didn't get a response. " Excalibur?" That stupid sword! This was the second time this happened! Leon cursed in his mind, but that made his hand throb yet again. Motherfu- ooowwwww. Damn it! Sh- Ouch! Leon calmed down slowly. The pain ceased. Excalibur had its fun.

" Wait maybe I should go first," the beaver bravely stated after Peter stepped on the river.

" Maybe you should," Peter shivered. He was afraid. Haha. The beaver began to pat the ice with his tail. The ice creaked.

" You've been sneaking second helping haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused her husband. Leon held in his laugh.

" Well, you never know which meal will be your last, especially with your cooking," Mr. Beaver smiled. They began to cross the river. The ice began to slowly break into smaller pieces.

" If mum knew what we were doing… ," Susan started.

" Mom's not here," Peter said annoyed. What a jerk. He sees Lucy look up. He follows her eyes. Maugrim!

" Oh no!" Lucy yells, alerting the rest.

" Run!" Peter yells the obvious thing they have to do. They begin to carefully run make their way across the river. They are now surrounded. Mr. Beaver tries to push away a wolf but is bitten. Peter takes out his sword. He is trembling. Poor fool. He stands no chance against Maugrim. Leon doesn't draw his sword. He can't in this situation, and besides Peter needs to learn.

" Put that down boy, someone might get hurt," he growls as he stalks up to him. Peter looks at Mr. Beaver. Don't look at him, Peter! Focus!

" Don't worry about me! Slit his throat," Mr. Beaver yells encouragingly. He is pinned down.

" Leave now while you still can, and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim tries to negotiate. Leon knows it's a trap.

" Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan suddenly bursts. He had never seen her yell.

" Smart girl," Maugrim edges closer.

" Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Leon agrees with the Beaver for the first time.

" Do it," Leon yells. Peter looks at the Beaver. " Focus, Peter!"

" Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan yells at Peter again. True.

" No, Narnia needs you!" Peter looks at the Beaver, again. He is bleeding slightly.

" What's it going to be, Son of Adam? We're not going to wait forever. And neither is the river." As if on cue the river begins to burst. Lucy screams. Leon stands to the side near the river, blocking the water from hitting the girls.

" Peter," Lucy screams.

" Hold onto me!" Leon grabs Lucy and gets her near Peter. Leon holds onto Peters coat. The river's ice finally breaks. Their piece of ice is pushed by a giant wave.

" Woohoo!" Leon yells while the two girls just scream. This is the most fun he's ever had! They go under water for a couple of seconds, still, they hold onto Peter and their chunk of ice. Leon holds his breath. He looks up and sees pieces of ice drift quickly downstream. Light seeps through the spaces where the ice isn't blocking. It's beautiful. They begin to surface slowly. Mr. And Mrs. Beaver swim to them. They push the ice to the edge of the other side of the river. Susan and Peter crawl out. Leon jumps off and laughs. The Beavers shake to get rid of some of the wetness of them. Leon turns to Peter. Something is missing… Lucy! Leon's eyes widen.

" What have you done!" Susan screams at Peter, who stares with wide eyes at the empty coat. At this, Leon jumps into the river. Lucy! Where is she! He dives deeper, hoping to find her. He searches the waters. He swims further. He is running out of breath. He begins to swim up. He couldn't find her. Now, she's dead. It was all his fault. If only he had been taking care of her other than having fun she would still be alive. Leon gasps for and holds onto the edge of the river. He looks up to see Susan staring with tears in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry," Leon looks down. He feels tears form in his eyes.

" Has anyone seen my coat," a voice asks. Leon looks up. Lucy! He got out of the river and runs to her. He wraps his arms around her into a tight hug.

" I'm sorry," he whispers into her hair. He stays like that for a couple of seconds until Lucy responds.

" For what?" Lucy hides her face. Leon lets her go and he clears his voice. He turns and walks towards the Beavers.

" Your brother has you well looked after," Mr. Beaver teases. Leon feels warm in his face. He is surely blushing. He had hugged a girl! Leon tries not to make eye contact. The three children meet in an embrace. Leon can't help but to look. If his father were to still be with them would they look like this? Like the three of them in a warm embrace? Leon laughs to himself. Surely that would never be. He looks in the distance. To have a family. To love and be loved back… How would this feel?

" I don't think you'll need your coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver laughs with glee. Leon looks ahead. The trees around him begin to bloom. He stares in fascination. Did this happen every spring in other places? The pink blossoms multiply quickly. The grass turns greener. Grass? He had never seen such green grass. In fact, he had never seen anything quite like this at all! He began to walk slowly watching as everything burst with life.

"**Lesson learned: To see life as the gift it truly is."** Excalibur shone vividly as it spoke these words to Leon. But Leon did not notice. He watched in awe as the trees turns green, pinks, and many other colors he had never seen on trees. They stood strong unlike the ones at home. They were weak and frail because of the ice. The scent of grass began to fill the air. It was fresh. Leon welcomed the new feeling. This time instead of embracing the cold, for the first time in his life he was caressed by the warmth of what he knew was life itself. The beginning of everything.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

He had hugged her. He had hugged her! Lucy's heart was beating quickly. She wasn't sure if it was because of the river or because of Leon. She surely was blushing. She watched as Leon looked around. He was turning and turning, looking around with those wide eyes of his. Had he never seen trees? Haha, don't be ridiculous, Lucy. She stared at Leon and turned red again. What was happening to her? Was she sick? Or was it perhaps… Maybe… No, that can't be it. Lucy shook her head. She began to walk into the forest. She smiled, trying to look like she usually did. But she knew that would be impossible now, all because of Leon.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Lucy. Has Susan already begun to doubt Narnia's existence? Tell me below what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading the author's note!**

**Question of the chapter:**

**1) What songs would you choose as themes for the characters in this fanfiction? I have already chosen a couple songs, you can see them in my profile (at the very bottom), but I need more. Please suggest a couple songs for: Leon, Lucy, Susan,Peter, Edmund, and even Jadis.**

* * *

**To my new readers: Who do you prefer with Leon? Lucy or Susan?**

**Susan:1**

**Lucy:2**

* * *

**Also, if you don't have an account and you review could you put a name instead of Guest? It's so I can identify who is who and if you are a new reader and so I can count choices of Lucy or Susan easier. Thanks! ;)**


	5. The Horrid Beast

**Son of the Abyss Chapter 5**

**A/N: Still here? Thanks!**

**Thanks for the reviews: DJ, OJSZ, Claire, Guest, Rae An, Legendary Queen. Guest 2, ABC123, and Bronze Cat. Answers to reviews are at the bottom!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia!

* * *

**Jadis POV**

Jadis stared at the river. The river was rushing down. The ice had melted! This simply couldn't be! Aslan truly was coming back… Damn him. Why did this have to be so soon? The water was too fast. They would have to go around it or find a place where the current was slower. She closely examined it. They would have to go east downstream and cross the river there. She clenched her wand tightly. It would take days now! She wouldn't be able to get Leon and finish it all before they left. He would have to be with them when they met Aslan. He would surely get rid of her child. Jadis began to quietly brood.

No, he wouldn't do that. She knew Aslan enough to see he would try to get him on the Narnian side. Jadis grimaced. Leon surely wouldn't join them would he? He had proven his loyalty and devotion to her long ago. When she nearly died. She remembered the day Leon tried saved her life. He was but an eight-year- old. He hadn't technically saved her, but his action prevented her harm in a way and she knew it.

The night was slightly snowy. A few shining flakes would waltz their way down to the cold ground. Jadis was going around the small village nearest to her palace. She often heard rumors of plots to kill her. She would send spies,but they often failed her. Now it was her turn. She tried to listen in on the conversations and talk to drunks to see if they spilled anything about any kind of rebellion or murder plan. She had finished and was heading home. No one was outside now. They had gone to bed long ago.

She heard a ruffle of leaves. Her eyes flashed. Immediately, she spun to her left and pointed the wand at the throat of her next victim. It would be kill three million four thousand seven hundred forty second kill. She heard a gulp. Her brow went up. She had expected at least a fight.

"M-mother?"

Jadis sighed and lowered her long wand. Leon had followed her again.

"Alright, come out," she said in an annoyed tone. Leon pushed the leaves away and made an opening in the bush so he could step out. He walked next to her. He barely came to her knees. "You, young man, are supposed to bed in bed. In fact, bedtime was an hour ago." Jadis tried not to smile. Even though he was eight he had the face of a four-year-old. Jadis figured it as because of her. He would likely live for hundreds of years like her; maybe not. She took his small hand in hers. " Come along now, there's no use leaving you here alone, is there?" His eyes widened. He was not used to any affection and Jadis wanted to keep him that way. She would surely die and she didn't want any bad feelings to affect the way he would reign. Besides, she had long given up on love. She heard the hooves of a horse and looked up. The carriage was far. Jadis looked at Leon. He screamed.

It wasn't until it was too late that she realized it was going straight at them. If they didn't move they would get run over. She pushed Leon away from any harm. She simply froze. Her legs wouldn't move. Jadis tried, but something a force didn't allow her to. Or was it fear. Jadis closed her eyes.

"No!" Leon yelled. She quickly opened them. If front of her Leon had his short arms outstretched. He was trying to save her. The idiot!

Her instinct took over. With inhuman speed she took her wand and with such power, power she never realized she had, she turned the horses and the carriage to stone. She huffed. Leon was at the brink of tears. She slapped the boy.

"Never! Never again do that! If I get you out of danger, it is for a reason!" Jadis was holding his shoulders and slightly shaking him. He began to cry. Jadis didn't want to deal with him. She took a deep breath.

"You need to be alive for the kingdom," she stated in a monotone voice. Leon looked disappointed. She didn't really want to say that. She wanted to say something else. It was at the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't. He was, in fact, the only one in this whole world who dared smile at her so warmly, who looked forward to seeing her day after day, even though she would often reject him. The only one since _him_.

That day, she also realized the rumors were true. They _**were**_ out to kill her. Inside the carriage was all the proof. There was no driver. It was all planned. Right in the door of the carriage was a note. It read:

_Long live the Queen_

This was mockery.

* * *

She smiled back at the memory of the attempted assassination. Fools. Jadis continued to look at the river.

" It's so warm here!" The stupid dwarf began to remove his coat. She glared at the idiot. " I think I'll go check the sleigh."

"We found the traitor," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw one of her wolves, " he was gathering troops at Shuddering Woods." The wolf dropped the fox to the ground.

"Nice of you to drop by. I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night," Jadis calmly said. The traitor would pay. He would die. If he had cooperated, the children of Adam and Eve would've been dead.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," the fox looked down. Hah. Now he's on her side!

"Don't waste my time with flattery," Jadis raised her head to appear more regal.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you," the stupid fox said as he looked up at Edmund.

"Where is Aslan? Answer me!"Jadis cried at the top of her voice . _He _wasn't King! He and his siblings would never be! She pointed her wand at the fox.

" No, wait! The Beavers said something about a Stone Table and an Army!" Edmund intervened. Jadis smiled. That wouldn't save the fox. Nothing would.

" Thank you, Edmund. It's good for this creature to see some honesty before he dies," Jadis turned the fox to stone. She faced to Edmund. Jadis raised her hand and slapped him. He looked at her the same way Leon had done all those years ago.

"Think about who's side you are on. Mine?" She jerked his head to the fox.

" Or theirs." She shoved him to the dwarf. Jadis turned towards her followers." If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get." Jadis saw a butterfly flying it fluttered around her. She hit the bug with her wand. It turns to stone and dropped to the ground. She smiled maliciously. She was going to the Stone Table.

* * *

Leon POV

They stand together like a family. Never had he seen so many creatures in one place. They laughed like old friends unlike the people nearest to their castle. They were always cold. Always trying to trick and mock each other discretely. He was nervous.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan whispered. She looked around uncertainly.

"Because they think you look funny," Lucy smiled mischievously at her. Leon shook his head and laughed. He relaxed just a bit.

"Oh, stop your fussing, Mrs. Beaver, you look lovely," Mrs. Beaver giggled and covered her mouth with one small paw. Peter walked ahead of them. He pulled his sword out.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter was shifting his feet. He was afraid. Leon would have been, too. A soft wind begins to dance around them. It wasn't cold, but warm. Leon had never felt a breeze like this before. The winds shook a big, regal tent. It was red and lined with gold. Out stepped Aslan.

He was the enemy. He was the reason of his mother's paranoia. He was Aslan. Leon felt his heart beat faster. Was it excitement- no! Fear? Perhaps. Whatever it was, he did not know.

"Welcome, Peter, Adam's son. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Leon. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" Aslan looked at the expectantly.

"That's why we are here," Peter began.

" We had a little trouble on our way here," Susan finished. She looked at Peter encouragingly. Leon rolled his eyes. You don't say.

"He's been captured by the White Witch," Peter looked down. He was ashamed. It was his duty to protect his family and he had failed. The crowd began to murmur.

"He betrayed them your Excellence," Mr. Beaver raised his voice.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur raised his fist. He didn't have to be so dramatic.

"Peace Oreius," Aslan calmly said.

"It was my fault, really. I was too hard on him," Peter didn't look up.

"We all were," Susan rubbed the space between his shoulders. Peter weakly smiled.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy's voice was filled with determination.

"I know dear, and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think," Aslan nodded. Leon doubted he would help them. His mother often told him that Aslan fooled people to thinking he was good and pure. She often said that he had a dark side; a power-hungry side. Leon believed this. His mother would never lie after all, would she?

After that, they were led to tents. His tent was the smallest. Leon couldn't help but to feel envious of the humans. They got big majestic tents. Leon reminded himself that they did not know who he was. If they did know, they would be bowing. Leon proudly brought his head up. In the tent was a tunic. Yay.

Leon was not a fan of tunics. They made him feel trapped. Particularly in his bum. It was a horrible feeling. Leon frowned as he grabbed the blue tunic from his hammock. He put it on. It was difficult for him since he often had assistance back home. The dwarves would often help him in the tighter areas. Leon finished. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as the ones at home. It was quite… lovely. Leon scolded himself. Since when did he use the word lovely? He seemed to like the sound of it. "Love" and "ly" were a nice combination of sounds. Leon smiled at his new discovery.

Leon used both his arms to open his tent. He stepped outside. The sun shined brightly. Leon felt a strange itch in his nose. He sneezed. This was a new sensation. It wasn't like the sneezing at home. Here, even his sneeze felt different. He heard a buzz. Leon began to look around. What was that? Leon spotted a vile creature. It was the size of his small fingernail. Leon let it land on his fingertip. He examined it. The thing had yellow and black stripes. It shook its little bottom and before he knew it, pain traveled through his body. Leon cursed and sucked on his thumb. That damn thing! Leon looked around. It was nowhere in sight. Leon shook his hand rapidly to try to subside the pain. It didn't work.

"Leon?" He turned to see Susan and Lucy looking at him with a strange look on their faces. Leon composed himself and stood straight.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

* * *

Susan POV

"What was that?" Susan held in her laugh.

"What was what?" His eyes widened and he avoided her eyes.

"Your hand… You hurt it right?" Lucy looked at his hand.

"I don't know what it was," Leon replied.

"What do you mean?" Susan's curioustiy began to surface.

"It was a flying creature," Leon waved his hands around to emphasize the "flying" part.

"You mean a bug right?" Susan tilted her head.

"Yeah that," he cleared his voice.

"And what did it look like?" Lucy asked.

"It was a horrendous thing. It made me panic a bit. It was yellow and black and it buzzed like a madman speaks nonsense," Leon explained. Susan burst out laughing. He was talking about a bee!

" I think what you are talking about is a bee," Lucy said as she stepped on Susan. Leon was red.

"I think so," he frowned.

"It stung you right?" Lucy stepped forward.

"Yeah…" Leon examined his hand.

"Let me see it," she took his hand and Susan walked closer to Leon. There was a red mark on his palm. Her eyes widened. It had frost on it!

"What happened there?" She asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry it doesn't hurt much." Leon flinched as Lucy touched the place where the bee had stung.

"This will get better. Right Susan?" Lucy held his hand to Susan.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It didn't go deep," she saw the sting. Hopefully he won't react badly to the insect's sting.

"Thanks," Leon hid his hand. "Where were you heading?"

"To the river!" Lucy jumped a few times. " Want to come along?" She seemed a little too happy.

" Sure, why not." Leon shrugged. Lucy smiled widely. Something was going on, and she didn't know what it was. Lucy never acted like this. Susan decided then that she would find out what was going on. But first, she would have to hypothesize.

* * *

**A/N: So, Leon has learned about the wrath of bees. What did you think? Thanks for reading the author's note!**

**Announcement: Son of the Abyss has a BETA now! Her fanfic is Bronze Cat! Thanks, you make this story 10x better.**

* * *

**Question of the chapter: How did you come across this fanfic?**

**To my new readers: Who do you prefer with Leon? Lucy or Susan?**

* * *

**Replies:**

**DJ: Hey, that idea is great but I think I worded my last note wrong. I meant a couple songs not a couple as in pairing. I really like that idea and I would add it in my story, but sadly, I don't know how. Also, if you are looking for an Edmund/OC fic from me, I will post one. It will be after this one. Thanks for your support. :) Also, don't be afraid to PM me when/if you get an account.**

**Claire: Thanks!**

**Guest: It made sense. XD**

**ABC123: Ya. Your vote is in. :)**

* * *

******Also, if you don't have an account and you review could you put a name instead of Guest? It's so I can identify who is who and if you are a new reader and so I can count choices of Lucy or Susan easier. Thanks! ;)**


End file.
